JP2014-053288A discloses a fluid-heating device in which a fluid supplied into a tank from a supply passage is heated by a heater and is discharged from a discharge passage. With this fluid-heating device, the fluid flowing through the tank is heated by a helical-shaped heater provided in the tank.